


Like real people do

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: AHHHHHHH I LOVE THEM, Hozier, M/M, Multi, Song fic, incoherent author screaming, this one made me so EMOTIONAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Hey yall! It’s been a hot sec! So I’ve had this idea in my head for WEEKS now and I finally got around to finishing it! highly recommend you put the song on loop for the duration of this fic for the full effect, it is making me EMOTIONAL.(the title has been stolen from the name of the song itself)as always, credits to the stunning @lumosinlove who has given me so so much serotonin with her general being herself :)  love you haz!
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 1





	Like real people do

Finn’s head ducked lower, his glasses sliding down his nose as he flipped the page. He’d read the book a thousand times, but there was something about the adventures of Elizabeth and Mister Darcy that drew him in again and again. **  
**

He huffed out a laugh, sliding lower on the couch cushions. This was bliss, a great book, a crackling fire and _home_. Finn sighed, he loved quiet moments like this, tucked away from the world in his own little bubble of ink and paper.

The firelight flickered over his hair, the red curls shot through with strands of gold, the shadows making him look like something right out of a painting. 

Logan sighed from his place in the doorway, his heart twisting in his chest. He walked over to the couch, dropping a kiss onto Finn’s head before tucking himself into the place between Finn’s back and the couch, spreading his legs so Finn could lean back against his chest. 

“Hey there, shortcake,” Finn mumbled, turning over a page, absentmindedly pressing a kiss to Logan’s knuckles.

Logan smiled softly, sliding one of his legs under Finn’s. He loved watching Finn read. The way the expressions flickered across his face, the way his lips were parted ever so slightly, the way he seemed to slip into the world the book created for him. 

Logan remembered cold evenings at Harvard. Finn reading to him while snow drifted outside their windows, Logan’s legs thrown over Finn’s lap. Logan loved the way Finn unconsciously rubbed little circles onto his ankle, pausing only to turn the pages of whatever book they were reading. 

He remembered how he loved to watch Finn read. He had memorised every dip and curve of Finn’s face, fighting the urge to lean forward and press a kiss to his lips. Eight years. He had waited _eight years_ for this, and it had been worth every damn second. 

He looked down at Finn, Logan’s fingers stroking through the red curls resting on his chest, his legs bracketing Finn. Logan let out a shaky breath, putting an arm around Finn’s stomach to pull him closer. He grinned, tipping his head back to kiss Logan’s neck, smiling when Lo pushed his glasses up his nose. 

Logan didn’t even know what prompted it, but the way they were able to just _be_ tugged at his heart and the words fell from his lips. 

_I had a thought dear, however scary_

_About that night, the bugs and the dirt_. 

Finn sucked in a sharp breath, turning around in Logan’s arms to look up at him 

_Why were you digging?_

_What did you bury before those hands pulled me_

_From the earth?_

Finn’s book fell to the couch with a muffled thump, his fingers shaking. Logan just smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek.

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask and neither should you_

Finn wrapped his arms around Logan, biting his lip to stop the sob fighting its way up his throat 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

Logan pulled Finn to him, kissing him soft and sweet and slow. The kiss tasted of salt and melancholy and _love_. Their tears mixed together on their cheeks but neither boy cared, wave after wave of love crashing over the both of them. 

“I love you so much. More than you’ll ever know.” 

Logan buried his head into Finn’s neck, Finn holding him tighter, closer, dropping kissed onto his head. 

Logan couldn’t remember a time he had been so unabashedly vulnerable, but as he looked down at the redhead in his arms he realised— this was Finn. 

He’d burn worlds for Finn. 

~

(bonus): Finn looked up at Logan, his eyes rimmed with red and smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Logan’s lips. “In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I love and admire you. You have bewitched me body and soul and I love, love, love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here! I'm a helluva lot more active there and you can read these fics for their full effect on there!


End file.
